Backseat Lovers
by NaughtyLittleLiars
Summary: One backseat, two people and a whole lot of sexual tension. Rated M for a reason.


Aria found herself in the passenger seat of Jason Di Laurentis' car on a hot summer day driving out of Rosewood. Spencer was extremely busy with school stuff and had persuaded Aria to go snooping in Philadelphia to try and find out more about a new lead they'd recently discovered. She hadn't mentioned until this morning that it would be Jason going with her; not Hanna as Spencer had originally said.

Aria was scared of it being extremely awkward; she knew Jason used to have feelings for her and they hadn't really seen much of each other lately, meaning she didn't know if he still felt the same way. Why should she care though? She didn't have feelings for Jason. Or at least she _thought_ she didn't. Her and Ezra had been going through a bit of a rough patch lately and looking at Jason in his tight army-green T-shirt and aviator sunglasses was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a while. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and took his eyes off the road to look at Aria.

"Look...Aria. I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this; but I've not been able to stop thinking about you." He was looking so deeply into her eyes that she thought he had forgotten he was in control of a car.

"Jason..look..I..."

Jason cut her off. "I know you're with Ezra, you don't feel the same way; I get it. I just thought you deserved to know"

"That's not what I was going to say." Aria whispered, smiling.

Jason slowed down and pulled over, stopping the car. "Oh." He turned his head back to Aria, a sudden gleam in his eye. "What were you gonna say then?"

Aria couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. She'd thought about telling Jason about how she was feeling this whole car journey but now she was about to do it she suddenly felt nervous.

"It's just..that I think..ehh... I really like you Jason."

Why was she stuttering? A person had never made her feel this way; she was always so good with her words.

"Aria, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that" Jason grinned. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Aria went crazy at his touch, she suddenly was no longer nervous and her skin felt like it was on fire where he had touched her.

Jason had also got much closer to her and she took in his delicious smell; it was indescribable. The bulging muscles in his arms and the way his eyes gleamed when he looked at her was turning Aria on beyond belief until she couldn't take it anymore. She lurched forward, running her hands through Jason's hair and began kissing him eagerly. He let out a soft groan when their lips met, and Aria granted his tongue access to her willing mouth. The kiss was getting extremely heated when Jason pulled away, looking at Aria who mock pouted.

"Hey don't be like that, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to move into the back, you know...so we'd have more room?" He winked, making Aria's insides buzz.

Aria didn't even answer, she knew what she wanted. She hopped out the front door and into the back and the next thing she knew Jason was on top of her kissing her deeply again. He leaned down, leaving wet kisses along her jaw line and then nibbling her earlobe while Aria pulled off his shirt; tossing it to the side. Aria gasped when she saw Jason's body, it was better than she remembered. She pushed Jason back so that he was lying on the backseat and she was straddling him. He looked up at her, biting his lip in anticipation. Aria brought her lips back to Jason's, instantly getting turned on. She began grinding against Jason's crotch, feeling him immediately get hard. She left soft kisses down his toned abs to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down his boxers. Aria was shocked, Jason was much bigger than Ezra. She started running her hand up and down his length, looking up at Jason whose eyes were now filled with lust. He let out a small groan and Aria increased her pace. Just as she felt Jason's muscles tensing, she wrapped her mouth around his length, letting him spill his load into her mouth. When he was done, Aria licked her lips and smirked at Jason.

"It's your turn now" Jason growled.

Aria had picked a good day to wear a skirt. Jason pushed her skirt up to her waist, revealing her pink lace panties. Jason pulled them down slowly, and then glared at her exposed body. He began placing kisses up the insides of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her now dripping wet sex. Just as he was reaching the one place where she desired him the most he stopped and looked up at Aria.

"Jason...why'd you stop?" Aria groaned breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want me to do" Jason demanded.

"I want you to fuck me" Aria whimpered; she was feeling more and more frustrated by the second and needed to feel Jason touching her again.

With that, he brought his head back between Arias legs and started tracing his tongue lightly over her dripping wet folds. He then plunged two fingers inside her, massaging her clit. Jason groaned into her, causing vibrations which sent Aria crazy.

She placed her hands through Jason's hair, moving his head with her hands so that he was hitting the right spot and grinding against him so that his fingers were plunging deeper inside her. When his fingers began circling her clit Aria could feel herself hitting her orgasm.

"OH MY GOD JASON!" she screamed, her walls clenching around Jason's fingers.

"Come for me Aria" Jason growled.

The sound of his voice turned her on even more, cause her to reach an unbelievable orgasm whilst screaming his name in pleasure.

With that Jason laughed; his head still in between Aria legs. They kissed passionately, Jason's tongue exploring every inch of Aria mouth until he broke away. "Just to let you know, you sounded so good screaming my name that I can't wait to hear it again" He smirked, diving back in between Aria's legs. Aria knew that this was going to be the most fun she'd had in the backseat of a car for a very long time.


End file.
